of roses and chocolates
by frozen watermelons
Summary: She can't tell the difference between the twinkling stars and his own eyes and she wonders if there was even a difference in the first place. -— emma/hook, oneshot. Valentines Day fic.


**notes** idk about this. i wrote this a few weeks ago and it came out longer than intended. might be a little sloppy but whatever.

**title** of roses and chocolates

**summary **she can't tell the difference between the twinkling stars and his own eyes and she wonders if there was even a difference in the first place.

**disclaimer** i dont own ouat

* * *

.

.

.

.

Valentine's Day.

_It was a curious thing,_ Killian mused to himself right after Henry was finished explaining the holiday to him, in a land without magic,_ in a land without happy endings._

On the fourteenth day of the second month of the year, women were showered with roses and chocolates, gifted with jewelry and music, surprised with declarations of love and romantic proposals and shown displays of devotion by lovers and admirers alike. Back in the day, the everlasting tradition of wooing women with displays of gallant gestures, tsunamis of hearts, teddy bears and chocolates, words of adoration and praise we're mainly to make up for man's pompous behavior. So for one day, all men—husbands and boyfriends, lovers and philanderers alike turned into modern-day Prince Charmings trying to escape the clutches of the evil witches—_ahem,_ trying to please their princesses before turning back to their original form which never strayed too far from the toad.

"So...men have to...buy women gifts?" Killian gave Henry a questioning look after the nine-year old explained to him the while point of the holiday to which the boy responded with a nod.

"And you show them affection?" His brow furrowed as he tried to understand, his face contorting into a disgusted one. "And try to_ please_ them?"

Henry gives him a wry smile. "Pretty much".

Killian snorted. Wankers, the lot of them. Surely some bloody tosser must have fallen off his trolley if he invented a holiday as tiresome as this one. Such a waste! Sweets and gifts all just for getting into a woman's good graces. Since when was a few gold coins not good enough?

"That's bloody ridiculous".

Henry cracks a smile. "That's just the way it is around here".

"I see," Killian muses to himself, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hook?"

"Yes lad?" Killian cocks an eyebrow at Henry who was giving him a knowing look.

"You're going to ask my mom, aren't you?" Henry doesn't bother hiding his grin from Killian who shrugs in return.

Killian smirks lightly at the boy. "What of it, then?"

"She'll probably say no at first".

Killian grins at him. "I know," he tells him, noting how Henry didn't seem at all that bothered by him asking Emma to be his "valentine" and that he added the words "not at first" to his statement. "But I have every intention of making her mine. If only for a day".

"Then good luck with that," Henry chuckles. "She won't give in that easily".

"Oh trust me, lad," Killian flashes him a charming smile. "I know. And that's precisely why I have every intention of earning her affections".

.

.

.

Ridiculous.

It was her word of the day.

Heart shaped chocolates? _Ridiculous._ The three-foot tall arrangements of white roses David would be giving Mary Margaret tomorrow morning? _Ridiculous. _The necklace Gold would be giving Belle?_ Ridiculous._ Her son asking Grace to be his valentine? Emma allowed herself a small smile._ Ridiculous_ still.

She didn't get why people did all these things just for the sake of Valentine's Day. Why go through all the fuss of buying the gifts and whatnot if you could simply show them how you felt by words and actions? What was the point of all the flowers and gifts anyway? Weren't they all just for show?

While most women in Storybrooke were swooning in advance over gifts their significant other would be giving, Emma found herself terribly annoyed that Valentine's Day was just around the corner. It was just another reminder of how crappy her life currently was and what she could never have.

It wasn't that she hated Valentine's Day because really, she didn't. The holiday was fine for people like Mary Margaret and David, who both had each other and for people like Ashley and Belle who had people who they would be celebrating with. She may be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, she may be the product of true love, but she wasn't good with love; she had terrible luck when it came to the stuff.

There was a slight shift in the air when Killian Jones strolled into the diner clad in his usual leather attire, a smirk already plastered in place. When Emma saw that he wasn't going to be bothering her friends or her for that matter, she resumed talking to her friends, cursing every couple that was acting all lovey-dovey and making bets as to who'll be breaking up with who by Thursday night.

"Why so bitter?" Killian asks as he slides into the booth and takes a seat beside Emma.

"Hello to you too," Emma grumbled, moving away from him and trying to stay as far away from him as the booth would allow.

"Don't you like this... Valentines's Day?" He asks her curiously, regarding the two other women with them.

Belle ignored him as she usually did, choosing instead to focus on her book while Ruby regarded him with an almost imperceptible shake of her head, her somewhat cheerful expression quickly turning sour. Victor had yet to leave his work behind and ask her the big question which left the werewolf feeling more than slightly dejected and perturbed. Emma kicked his foot under the table and he gave the women apologetic looks. "My apologies. I wasn't aware—".

"What about you, Hook?" Ruby asked him, eager to change the topic. "Asking anyone to be your valentine?"

"Aye," he grins, face lighting up instantly and Ruby blinks at him in surprise. "I have someone special in mind".

Emma snorts at him, huffs and rolls her eyes, "This is coming from the guy whose idea of romance is sex".

That was the moment she should have kept her mouth shut but she was surprised when Killian simply grinned wider, not at all offended by her statement. "Excuse me love," he cocks an eyebrow, "mind telling me who'll you be spending this holiday with? The man who once abandoned you for good or the one who caused him to?"

Face flushing with anger, Emma narrows her eyes. "Neither," she spat, "And that's none of your damn business".

Belle looked up from her book, visibly bored while Ruby shook her head at the bickering pair, looking very much amused by their childish banter. The squabble between Killian and Emma wasn't anything new or odd. Everyone knew it was better to just stay out of their ways and wait until the two somehow managed to make peace.

"Spending the holiday alone then?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Emma quips. "But I don't celebrate this sorry excuse for a holiday".

Killian raises a brow, genuinely surprised even though Emma's answer was to be expected, "You've never celebrated Valentine's Day?"

"Never," Emma nods. Even when she was young, she never celebrated the holiday. She had no reason to. Before Henry found her, she used to think that her parents had no undying epic love that made her want to do the same. Well, before she found out she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"That's just sad, really".

Belle chuckled at this remark which caused Emma to shoot her a glare to which her response was to shrug unapologetically. Judging by the look on Killian's face, Emma could tell that there was something going in that twisted mind if his; no doubt something that would definitely involve the two of them.

"Well then, since you've never celebrated this holiday before," Killian offers her a smirk. "Would you do me the honors, Miss Swan?"

"I'm not following".

Rolling his eyes, Killian produces a red rose from his jacket, getting down on one knee and looking Emma in the eye. Ruby had her hand held firmly to her lips to keep herself from giggling and even Belle had put down her book and was staring at them amusedly while Emma was filled with dread for she knew what was about to come. Killian remained silent for a moment before looking up at Emma.

"Emma Swan," he drawled out her name, his voice smooth and soft-spoken, "will you do me the honor of being my Valentine?"

It was no invitation, Emma knew that much. It was a challenge for Emma did not miss the mischievous glint in Killian's eye as he said those words. Emma scrutinized him for a long moment, almost expecting his cool façade to break. Killian stared at her expectantly, a charming smile danced upon his features. Emma knew better than to accept a challenge from someone as dangerous as Captain Hook so she rolls her eyes at him.

"Really Hook? _Be my valentine?_ What are you _fourteen_?"

"Three hundred years, give or take," he says with a shrug and Ruby promptly chokes on her drink while Belle sighs.

"No".

"C'mon love," he stands abruptly. "Imagine how _they_ would react," he smirks tauntingly, knowing that he'd struck a nerve. "Imagine the pirate swooping in at the last moment to save the princess, leaving the two princes in the dust".

Emma cocks her head to the side, considering the thought. Her going with Hook would definitely teach August and Neal a lesson. But she knew better than that. She wasn't stupid and she certainly wasn't desperate enough to do something as stupid and reckless as being Hook's _bloody_ valentine.

"I'll pass".

Killian pursed his lips, giving Emma a look that said he wasn't giving up just yet.. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He tried a different tactic. "You Emma Swan, are a _coward_," he declares haughtily.

Emma raises a brow at him, amused at this new tactic. "Oh really now? Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Seeing as you won't accept my invitation," Killian shrugs, "I think you're _afraid_ of falling in love with me," he declares smugly.

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with so much venom in her eyes that he couldn't help but take a step back, much to Emma's satisfaction. She was no fool, but _God_, the man really had a way of getting under her skin. "Game on, Jones," she said through gritted teeth.

"It's about bloody time, lass," Killian grinned, knowing that much like him, she was never one to back down from a challenge. This was going to be bloody fantastic. "I'm going to blow your mind".

Emma scoffs, ignoring how Ruby and Belle could hardly keep themselves from giggling. "Dream on".

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night, then," he smirks at her again, ignoring her irked expression. "Don't be late," Emma rolls her eyes and he winks at her. "Until next time, love". He leans in for two seconds longer than necessary and then before she can blink, he's sending Ruby and Belle a friendly wave and walking away from her.

Emma glares at his retreating back, knowing that this—whatever it was, was very far from over and curses herself for allowing him to take her aback. "Fucking pirate," she growls and Ruby, unable to hold in her laughter any longer, bursts out laughing and Belle joins in, making Emma glare at them and scowl.

And that was how Killian Jones managed to convince Emma Swan to become his valentine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

On Thursday morning, Emma woke to the pleasant smell of something she couldn't place.

She rolled over in bed, sighing sleepily, the unusual (yet very pleasant) smell filling her nostrils and making her wonder if she forgot to tie her hair up into a ponytail yet again before turning in for bed the night before. Watery sunlight drifted through the white curtains of her bedroom that shielded her from the harsh sun, shaking her out of her sleepy state. She yawned, stretching and groping around in the darkness for her light switch, her hand coming to grip the stem of a red rose instead. There was someone in her room.

"Hey there, beautiful".

Knowing that voice all too well, Emma groans exasperatedly, Killian's soft laughter muffled by the pillows and the blanket covering her. Emma turned, glancing at the clock, its bright green numbers blinking at her. 6:03 in the morning. Okay, she didn't exactly waste precious time of sleep because she would be waking up five minutes later anyway, but still. Emma sighed. Did he really have nothing better to do at six am?

"Hook," Emma says, too tired to even sound annoyed. "What the hell are you up to now?"

"I made you breakfast, love".

Her stomach rumbles at the mention of food and Emma shoots Killian a glare although she is thankful for the gesture. "You made me breakfast?" She stares at him with a dumbfounded expression. "What for?"

"Can't have _my girl_ starving now, can I?" he grins, making something in her stomach flutter. "And I made pancakes. I know how much you love those".

"Pancakes?" Emma blinks at him in surprise, wondering how he knew that piece of information. He most probably asked Ruby or Henry. "You made pancakes all by yourself? Without burning my house down? I'm impressed, Hook".

Killian shoots her a playful glare. "You offend me, darling. You shouldn't doubt me".

"So you _did_ make all those pancakes by yourself?"

"No," Killian admitted. "Henry helped me and I'm afraid we burned a few rags of yours".

Emma suddenly remembers why he was being so romantic and though his pet names weren't at all that unusual, him calling her_ "his girl"_ certainly was. With a woeful sigh, Emma buried her face in her pillow once more. "I don't have time for this," her muffled voice said.

Killian eyed her, amusement evident in his eyes. "Ah, but you promised, lass," he chuckles at her expression. "You're not backing out now, are you?"

"I. Don't. Quit. _Anything_," Emma quipped, eyes narrowed. "Now get out. I need a shower".

"I'll take it you don't want company," Killian wagged his eyebrows suggestively, making Emma push at his shoulder playfully.

"Get out". Emma pushed him off her bed. "I promised to spend the evening with you—and only the evening and I'm gonna be late for work".

Killian winks at her. "I'll be downstairs waiting with your breakfast, then".

**.**

**.**

**.**

In all honesty, Killian would be lying if he said he didn't expect Emma to keep him waiting.

He knew that it wasn't to be expected, but he couldn't help but actually expect her to give him a hard time after he sent twelve dozens of roses to the station that morning. He had expected her to still be in bed, hair still damp from her shower and he had prepared tons of arguments to lure her out but when she stepped out of her house at exactly seven o'clock, his jaw dropped.

He was glad he decided to trade his usual attire for something more appropriate for the occasion. Emma looked stunning.

As Emma stepped out of her house, she couldn't help but take some satisfaction in the fact that Killian looked like he was about to devour her. She was wearing a red dress, one she wore lifetimes ago when Henry first brought her to Storybrooke. If he would be making her breakfast and bringing her roses and look well,_ dashing_, then two could play at that game. Emma was never one to hold back from anything. She would beat Killian at his own game. Instead of feeling perturbed by the intensity of his gaze, Emma placed a hand on her hip, cocking an eyebrow at him and offering herself up to his appreciative stare, smirking triumphantly when his eyes traveled up her body.

Ignoring every detail that made him look absolutely irresistible in the afternoon sun, she walks up to him, smirking at how he inhaled sharply, very much pleased that he fell for her charms so easily that it was almost child's play.

"You're drooling".

Killian offers his arm to her, smirk already in place. "I must say you look ravishing tonight".

"Not too bad yourself," Emma tells him, referring to his suit which looked suspiciously like something that came from David's closet and he gives her a shrug and another charming smile in response.

"Shall we, darling?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was an abundance of red, white and pink when Emma and Killian stepped into the diner.

Emma groaned when she saw the hearts and the flowers and the fucking lights, wondering what her mother could have done or said to persuade Granny to turn her quaint little diner into a monstrosity. She decides she really doesn't want to know.

This wasn't the first Valentine's Day party they had thrown, according to Ruby. It was somewhere around the twelfth or fifteenth time even before Emma had arrived in town. Mary Margaret had insisted that they keep the tradition going. "Why not?" She had shrugged when Emma inquired about why she would do that such thing.

"This is where you decided to take me?" Emma growled at Killian exasperatedly, eyeing the diner warily. There was pink everywhere. red hearts and rose petals were littered over the floor, making Emma sick. She didn't know what she expected from him, but it was certainly not this, Emma thought distastefully.

Killian shrugged. "Now lass, you promised you'd spend the evening with me," he smirked lightly, making Emma scowl. "And this is where everyone else was going".

"Let's just get this over with," Emma muttered, already dreading what was about to come.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Granny, like every other Storybrooke resident, was dressed in red and white that night. She, no matter how she disliked the holiday, had to dress up after all.

Emma couldn't help but wince slightly when she made her way towards them, a basket in one hand and Ruby trailing behind her with her hands in her pockets, looking exactly like Emma felt for Victor still had not asked her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, dear," Granny gave her a wide smile, handing her a muffin and some coffee which Emma was grateful for. Thank God for some coffee. Ruby gave her a small smile and nodded at Killian, if only to be polite.

"What's he doing here?" Granny frowned at Hook, an edge to her tone, looking at Emma expectantly for an explanation.

Rolling her eyes, Emma explained, "He," she glared at Killian, who smirked at her smugly, _"is my valentine"._

"And I am hers," Killian says, smirk deepening as Emma rolled her eyes, making Ruby's lips twitch upward and Granny huff indignantly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emma had finally lost her sanity and of course, it happened to be one if the most opportune times to do so.

It hard to say when she lost it exactly. Probably somewhere between all the dancing and the bright lights. Perhaps it was somewhere between all the candy she was given or Killian's annoying innuendo. She cursed her mother's romantic nature silently.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she stands abruptly, ignoring her parents on the dance floor and Ruby's delighted laughter, a headache already making its way into her system. Killian eyes her bemusedly, standing up as well.

"I say we ditch this ridiculous party".

"Love, I thought you'd never ask," Killian breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing Emma's hand, noticing how she didn't even bother object in their haste to leave the diner.

It doesn't stop him from smiling though.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The night was quiet as they made their way to the harbor. The air was cold, biting at Emma's exposed ankles and cheeks, making her wish she had at least brought a jacket. She usually wasn't one to forget these kinds of things, but tonight was an exception. The air blew around them, making Emma want to shiver, but her pride would not allow it, especially since she could see Killian staring at her.

"Cold now, are we?"

"Shut up," Emma grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself tighter.

Wordlessly, Killian shrugs off his coat, wrapping it around Emma's shoulders before she could object. She looks up at him with a confused expression for a moment before finally accepting the coat and bunching it tightly around her shoulders.

"Thank you".

"My pleasure".

They resume walking, Emma's shoes click against the pavement, still not saying anything. Killian could not help but give her a sideways glance, wondering what was it about this woman who enthralled him so. She looks ahead, giving no indication that she had noticed him staring.

When they reached the dock, Emma stares at his ship wordlessly and Killian, for some reason, hopes that she would be impressed. He was rather proud if the Jolly Roger, but wasn't sure what Emma would think. She, after all, was no ordinary princess.

"What do you think, love?" Killian asks her expectantly, staring at his ship fondly. "She's a beauty, is she not?"

"It's a boat," Emma says flatly, deadpan, slightly impressed but not saying that out loud.

"A _boat_?" Killian looks at her incredulously, thoroughly offended and Emma shrugs in response, not really caring. "She's a _marvel_!"

"_It,_" Emma rolls her eyes at his ridiculousness, her mouth quirking up despite her best efforts, "is a boat. No different from every other boat I've seen".

"_She_ is a _ship_," Killian counters. "She and I have sailed many seas together". He said this with a fond expression, not noticing how Emma's eyes soften just the slightest bit at his words.

"So are we going in or what?

Killian nods, stepping up his ship and smirking down at Emma who gave him a confused look.

"What now?"

"You have to ask permission to board".

"_Sonuva—_" Emma rolls her eyes, clears her throat, gives him an irritable look. "Permission to board?""

"_Captain_".

"Permission to board," Emma grits out. "_Captain_?"

"Gladly," Killian smirks, he offers her his hand and she looks at him skeptically for a moment before rolling her eyes and taking it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He sits against the railing of his ship and she's sitting at the edge of the ship, legs dangling over the edge, the heels of her feet skimming the surface of the water lightly, palms spread out behind her, supporting her weight and she's staring out into nothing in particular. Killian can't help but stare at her, can't help but notice how the light seemed to make her hair look silver, can't help but want to run his hand through her hair.

He can't help but think of Milah again, of how this was the very place where they used to sit a few lifetimes ago. Can't help but remember how they sat here at nights, drinking rum and exchanging stories, can't help but remember the sound of her laughter and the feel of her skin. It dawns in him that this is the longest time he's gone without thinking of her. Being with Emma makes him forget about everything and he's not sure if he likes it or if it's a good thing or not.

(Sometimes, he wondered if his attraction to her had more to do with not wanting to see Milah's face everywhere or if it was genuine feelings.

He knows it's the latter, only choosing to believe the former.)

Before Emma, he could not go five minutes without Milah's face appearing in his mind, could not go a day without his rage consuming him, could not remember a time when he was not obsessed about skinning his crocodile. But now, he thought of those things lesser as the days passed by, now he could—_he could—_

—he could not remember the sound of Milah's voice nor the color of her eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"We can't do this without any rum," Killian points out, making Emma roll her eyes.

"_You_ can't," Emma retorts, half-irritated, half-amused. "I'll manage just fine".

"I'm no fun without my rum".

"Fine," Emma throws her hands up. "We'll drink rum".

"I knew you'd give in".

"Shut up, Hook".

**.**

**.**

**.**

They'd been sitting there for quite some time now, each nursing a bottle of rum when Killian breaks the comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Emma takes a long swig of her own bottle before turning to face him and how someone could look like a mess and yet so beautiful at the same time was beyond him. Emma's hair was slightly tousled, her eyes wide, mouth set into a thin line, her eyebrows raised at him expectantly and he hesitates ever so slightly.

"What happened between you and him?" He doesn't say the name out loud, fearing she might put up her walls again.

"He left me," Emma deadpans, taking another swig of her bottle before continuing. "I was young when I met him and I stole his car," Emma allows herself to smile. "And we'd been together since then".

Killian nods, listening intently. "What happened then?"

"Um, we needed money and we wanted to go to Tallahassee," Emma pauses, coughing a little. "So I..." Emma trailed off, wanting to say something but thought better of it. She clamped her mouth shut, taking a deep breath before finally continuing. "Long story short, he promised to meet me at midnight and he_ didn't_. He ran off with twenty grand," Emma tried feigning nonchalance, but Killian did not miss the way her shoulders shook slightly and the way her bottom lip trembled slightly when she finished.

And suddenly, Killian was disgusted with himself. He didn't do this. He didn't try to comfort anyone or assure them. He didn't do feelings or closure or anything like that. He pushed people away and hurt them, killed them. He didn't feel emphatic towards anyone so why was it he cared so much about her? Why did he even ask?

Had he not been listening, he might have missed what she said next.

"The worst part is I thought that he actually loved me".

And suddenly, the anger was boiling inside him and that was that. That man had been a fool, leaving Emma like that. He had this urge to kill him right then, slowly, viciously,_ unforgivably_. No one deserved what Emma had gone through. Especially not her.

"Did he know you were with child?" He asked, his eyes closed, trying to quell his anger, for he would not be able to control himself if he let it consume him. "When he left?"

Emma shook her head. "He didn't. I don't know if he would have stayed even if he knew".

And the anger he was feeling boiled over. No matter what reason, that man_ never_ should have left Emma. It disgusted him that this man left without so much an explanation or even a goodbye. If Killian were in his place, he never would have left Milah._ Nothing_—no amount of persuasion or promises of fate and destiny, threats or deals—would have made him do so. It was selfish, maybe but that was what loving a person was about, wasn't it? Wasn't love about fighting for the person you cared about. He believed that loving someone meant defying all odds just to stay by their side. Even if you didn't succeed, you tried. You had to try, you_ always_ tried.

Killian takes a swig of his own bottle, heat swam around his mouth, down his throat, and then sank to his stomach. The warm tingles made his vision swim a little, making his mind a little fuzzier, numbing him. Emma watches him, clears her throat.

"So," she plays with the bottle in her hands, "what about you? What did Rumplestiltskin do to her?

Killian is silent, contemplating if he should tell her or not. He had never told anyone before, he doesn't like talking about it. He didn't like to dwell in the past. He gives her a long look before answering. "He ripped her heart out".

She looks and nods at him like she understands and for a moment, he almost believes she does.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I feel like...stabbing someone," Emma says, already on her third bottle of rum. "But I don't have a sword. Or anything pointy".

"If it makes you feel any better, you can use mine," Killian offered cheekily, wagging his brows in a suggestive way.

Emma hitched a small laugh. Now _that_ was typical. She knew he wasn't serious. It was just his way of catching you off guard, Emma discovered. Emma was beginning to understand how he used his innuendo against his enemies. Despite what other people thought they knew, Killian was a gentleman. He would never force anyone to do something they wouldn't wish. It was just so strange, yet so right being here with him.

(She wasn't sure what stupid choices she had made that had caused her to be sitting on Captain Hook's ship on Valentine's Day, nursing bottles of rum, but maybe she messed up in a past life or something if Captain _fucking_ Hook was the only one who seemed to understand how she felt.

Unlike _some_ people in her life.)

She's not really surprised that she wouldn't have it any other way.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"We never did get to dance earlier".

Emma looks up at him, eyes his outstretched had skeptically, raises an eyebrow. "You're not serious".

"Dance with me, Emma," he says, takes her hand and Emma rolls her eyes, but allows him to yank her forward.

As her brings her arms to wind around his neck, she points out, "There's no music".

Killian looks at her thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "The water is music enough".

So Emma shrugs, allows him to place his hand and his hook around her waist and strangely, she doesn't mind at all. She winds her arms around his neck and awkwardly tries to follow his footsteps. "I can't dance," she mumbles quietly.

Killian raises an eyebrow at her, mildly surprised. "You've never learned how to dance?"

"No".

Killian laughs loudly, the sound echoing around them and Emma hits his shoulder. "I've got an idea," he tells her and he lifts her up, ignoring her protests and her feet are resting on top of his, her height just right and Killian smirks at her.

"This is stupid".

"Hush, you're ruining the moment".

"I wasn't aware we were having one".

"Now, now," Killian raises a brow at her, "who said _we_ were?"

"You're infuriating". Emma scowls.

Killian smirks in return. "So I've been told".

As they sway side to side, Emma looks up at the sky, stars shining brightly down at them and looks back to Killian, her green eyes meeting his impossibly blue ones.

She can't tell the difference between the twinkling stars and his own eyes and she wonders if there was even a difference in the first place.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The street lamps have been turned off by the time Killian walks her home and Emma feels peaceful for some reason, like a great weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She inhales deeply and she can smell the earth, deep and rich and bursting and wrapped up in layers of frost, she can smell the roses from last night and the sound of her shoes crunching against the pavement brings her a sense of peace, something that feels strangely like home. She feels more peaceful than she's been for a long time.

Killian walks beside her, saying nothing, sneaking glances at her from the corner of his eye. The silence is peaceful, comforting and neither feels the need to break it. So they do not. They walk side by side, reveling in the silence, knowing that a moment like this is fleeting at best.

By the time they arrive at her doorstep, she's leaning on Killian's shoulder, exhaustion and sleep wanting to claim her so. "Easy love," he murmurs against the shell of her ear, his strong arm holding her waist firmly, keeping her upright and she nods sleepily at him, somehow managing to hand him her keys. He picks her up and carries her to her bedroom, her head rests against his chest comfortably and her eyes close.

He lays her on the bed carefully, placing a blanket over her sleeping form and turning to walk away when she calls out to him.

_"Killian"._

He stops, inhales sharply and turns back to her. She's sitting in bed, eyes fighting stay open, trying to fight the darkness and exhaustion that wants to claim her so and she mumbles, "Thanks".

"You're welcome, darling" he places a gentle kiss on her knuckles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day, Emma".

He leaves, closing the door behind him quietly, a small smile dancing on his face.

Maybe this holiday wasn't such a waste after all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emma stares at the closed door blankly, blinks once, twice, wonders why it was her hand he had kissed before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

fin.

* * *

yeah idk either.

reviews are love.


End file.
